


"normal" morning

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: Chazz didn’t exactly know why and how could he be ended up like this. His hair were completely a mess, his clothes were all on the floor and he had also a headache. He only remembered that Jack asked him to go with him and Akiza on a party.





	"normal" morning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,, i can explain  
> i wrote this because few days ago i dreamt about chazz x jack and... i liked them, so i tried to remember the dream i did and then i wrote it  
> it's short and completely random, i know, but i already know this isn't going to be the first ff i'll do about them;;  
> i hope you like it anyway;;

Chazz didn’t exactly know why and how could he be ended up like this. His hair were completely a mess, his clothes were all on the floor and he had also a headache. He only remembered that Jack asked him to go with him and Akiza on a party. The raven haired man then decided to open his eyes, seeing Atlas in front of him, that was still sleeping.

Princeton slightly sighed and tried to wake him up sweetly, caressing his blond hair. Jack muttered something and turned in the opposite side of the bed, holding the pillow.

«Hey…» Chazz tried to whisper, touching his right cheek, «Wake up».

«Mmh… five minutes, please…» the blond murmured, still asleep.

Princeton sighed and seated on the bed, then he stood up and looked at him, «I assume we were drunk last night» then took his jacket, wearing it. Atlas opened his eyes and turned towards him, then seated on the bed and rubbed his face, yawning.

«Dear Obelisk… I still remember your sweet face when I asked you to come to bed with me» the blond giggled and the raven haired man did it too, until he realized and his expression became shocked.

«Wait, what?» Chazz arched an eyebrow, approaching to him, «We weren’t on a date, we just went to a party!».

Jack laughed, looking at him, «You were so drunk that when you went to the bathroom with me, you told yourself that you were ugly… maybe I did it too, but I don’t clearly remember». Princeton put his right hand on his chest and looked at the boyfriend with a surprised expression.

«That’s why I don’t want to drink, and I told you!».

«You did what you wanted» the blond shrugged, «And you were fantastic tonight».

«Oh, shut up» Chazz blushed and looked away, «I’m going to cook our breakfast, you should put some clothes on before the Duel against Yusei and Atem» he wanted to add “ _again_ ”, but he held back.

Jack giggled and stood up from the bed, taking his clothes from the floor, «Do you really think that I’ll go out naked?».

Princeton looked at him and his cheek were becoming red again, thinking about that. Then looked to the opposite way, going to the kitchen, «At least, that wouldn’t be that bad».


End file.
